The Jealousy Game
by HeatherSuoh
Summary: Heather thought kissing Duncan would make Alejandro jealous... But she didn't expect him to fire back. With both Courtney and Gwen on Alejandro's arm now, this jealousy game is about to turn into a war. (Warning: This will almost definitely turn into angsty Aleheather and I'm sorry.) -ℋ


Alejandro Burromuerto found first class empty aside from two sleeping girls. Way too easy. Duncan, one of his only remaining team-mates, had sent him in to steal some quality food from the buffet table, and usually, that wasn't the sort of thing Alejandro would do unless of his own free will. But something about having Duncan's friendship, his approval, was very very nice.

Alejandro had never had to strive for female approval and acceptance. But _male_ acceptance was something else entirely - he had never had that before. And Duncan was, aside from himself of course, the closest thing to a _man_ present. So being able to so easily impress him was… nice! Very, very nice. And above most other things, Alejandro loved to have his ego stroked.

He quickly loaded two heavy white plates with food until they grew almost too heavy to balance on his palms. (But, of course, he managed to do so spectacularly, as he is a very gifted balancer.) He slipped back out of first class and towards the economy seating he'd left Duncan in, without so much as pausing to wonder where the rest of Team Amazon may be. Who knows what on earth Sierra and Cody regularly get up to, and Heather was…

Was…

Firmly planted on Duncan's mouth.

Duncan's hand was lightly grazing her cheek, the same way Alejandro's had only hours prior, and her pale cheeks were dusted in a rosy blush that, until now, Alejandro thought only _he_ was capable of causing. A fire of intense jealousy lit in his heart, but his voice didn't shake when he said, with authority, _"Get away from her."_

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **DUNCAN:  
** _[Uncaring, with a shrugging motion.]  
_ Oops?

 **HEATHER:  
** _[Hot in the face, arms crossed.]  
_ Of _course_ I've got no actual feelings for that punk-wannabe! I mean, _gross._ I know he's just using me to throw Alejandro off his game before the merge, and I'm all for _that!  
[Pauses, thoughtfully.]  
_Though, I guess it doesn't make a lot of sense why he wouldn't just wait for the merge to happen first, at this point… Maybe he _does_ kind of have a thing for me!  
 _[Appears surprised, but shoves the emotion away.]  
_ I mean, duh! Why wouldn't he? But _Duncan_ ditching both of the girls fighting over him for _me?_ How _mortified_ would they be?  
 _[Cackles.]_

* * *

As the pair stared blankly at him, without the common decency to at least remove their hands from one another, Alejandro was growing visibly more and more upset. Duncan laughed, a sputtering, spiteful sort of _"HA"_ that was like another dose of gasoline on the fire in Alejandro's heart.

"She doesn't belong to you, bro." Duncan taunted, as if he was dangling a prize before a dog's nose.

"Seriously," Heather agreed, pulling away and placing her hands sturdily on her hips. "What kind of right do you have to be upset anyway? Weren't you just in there flirting up Courtney to get that food? Which, by the way, I'll be taking back to first class with me, thank you."

Alejandro locked eyes with her as he let the two platters of food crash to the ground with a tremendous clatter.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **ALEJANDRO:  
** _[Shaking with rage. Fuming.]  
Duncan!_ I'll kill him! I'll make him wish he never even _thought_ to betray me! _¡Voy a hacer que el pago bastardo por besar Heather!_

* * *

The loud crashing was enough to send the sleeping girls stirring, and they made their way to the door frame, sleepy and doe-eyed. As Alejandro's eyes met the tired figures of Courtney and Gwen, something significant shifted behind his eyes.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **ALEJANDRO:  
** _[Notably more composed.]  
_ Duncan and Heather think they can play dirty? _Two can play at the jealousy game._

* * *

 _"Ladies!"_ Alejandro cooed in his most composed and charming manner, leaving no hint to his expression that he'd been shaking with rage only moments before. "I'm so sorry you have woken in such a fright!"

He followed Courtney's gaze to the broken glass and mess of food on the ground, weaving an explanation in his mind. "Would you believe Heather would be so clutzy after having stolen such an eloquent dinner for Duncan and I?"

Gwen's mouth hung agape. "Heather? You're giving our rewards away?"

Alejandro tutted in disapproval, and Courtney drew suddenly into his chest for comfort. "Well, the sound scared me half to death!" she cried, desperate for Alejandro to give her affection in Duncan's presence. He gave it sparingly, stroking her hair and running the opposite hand down her spine, all the while shooting Heather a cheesy grin. Her expression flattened into a line, and she broke her glance in a failed attempt to ignore them.

"You're so _warm,_ " Courtney cooed, and Duncan gave a sputtering noise that translated roughly to _'As if I care what you do with Courtney.'_

But Alejandro knew that and knew it well.

"Latin blood!" he explained charmingly, before turning his considerable wiles on Gwen. He drew the arm that wasn't resting on the square of Courtney's back to pull around Gwen's slender waist and spoke gently into her ear, "You seem a bit shaken up as well, chica. Perhaps you should join Courtney and I to get some soothing refreshment?"

Gwen's eyes sparkled, and it was clear already that he'd hypnotized her with with his deep intensity. "M-Me?" she sputtered doltishly. "Me too?"

He pulled her nearer, so as to lock eyes with Duncan while wearing the same grin he'd flashed Heather - only grimmer. More malicious.

"Oh yes," he cooed. _"You too."_

Duncan looked petrified, and Heather so pale she could faint - but they both knew they couldn't say a word. Not without Alejandro ratting them out.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **DUNCAN:  
** _[Angry. Mortified.]  
_ Did you see the way he was touching Gwen? Oh, he's gonna get it. I'll kill him! He thinks he can best me? Well, I've got news for you, _Alejandro._ Two can play the jealousy game.

* * *

Alejandro lead the two girls out of economy, his fingers flirtatiously tracing either of their waists. Heather imagined shooting poison-tipped daggers into all three of their backs as they walked, but especially Alejandro, straight between his ribs and into his icy heart.

He turned just slightly to flash her a smile before he left.


End file.
